


Something About Peace and Quiet

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Climbing a tree in search of a bit of alone time, Blake instead finds a snoozing sniper girl. And it's not like she's gonna climb all the way back down again... Written for RWBY Relationship Week V3, which uses a random generator to decide what pairing I'll write each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, Chickengums, if you liked this?

Blake Belladonna was _not_ having a good day.

  
  


The worst part was, all the ingredients for a good day were there.

  
  


It was a Sunday,so there weren't any classes.

  
  


Weiss and Ruby were off seeing a movie, so she didn't have to worry about impromptu study or training sessions.

  
  


She had the latest novella in the Kingly Kunoichi series to read...

  
  


But try as she might, she couldn't find anywhere peaceful to read it.

  
  


When she tried the library, it was full of transfer students studying, or loudly goofing off.

  
  


Far more of the latter than the former, of course... not that she could blame them.

  
  


The cafeteria was, of course, full... which was really to be expected, but it still made her wish for the days gone by.

  
  


After all, for the first month or so after their food fight it'd been one of the quietest places on campus.

  
  


Walking into the JNPR room had let her see Jaune attempting to teach Ren to dance, and while normally she would have stayed to watch the easy comedy there, she had better places to be.

  
  


And walking into the RWBY room had been a mistake.

  
  


She'd pushed the door open, fully intent on plopping down on her bed to read some trashy romance, no matter what Nora and Yang were doing...

  
  


But seeing them both casually naked on Weiss' bed, grinning at each other as they slowly inched closer to some whirring _item_ that vaguely resembled a sea anemone, and whose purpose she could only speculate at had made her do an abrupt about face and jog away from the room.

  
  


By the time she felt safe to stop, she was on the outskirts of the Emerald Forest, far from the zones forbidden to students, but close enough to ensure her privacy...

  
  


If only there was somewhere to sit...

  
  


She eyed the tree beside her, shrugged, and started to climb.

  
  


It was something she'd done a lot as a kid, when she needed the time to herself. Just find a good book, find a nice tree, and take a spot amongst its branches to read until she felt like coming down.  
  
  


But she'd never found anyone else in a tree... until today, apparently.

  
  


There was a small pink-haired girl snoozing against the tree, having taken the best spot for herself, of course.

  
  


She was holding a sniper rifle to her chest, and wearing a red and white track jacket, with blue and white track pants, as well as a black beanie that was pulled down over one eye.

  
  


And Blake, try as she might, just could not remember where she knew her from.

  
  


She recognized her as a transfer student, of course... but that was about it.

  
  


For a moment, she considers finding another tree... but then thinks better of it.

  
  


Climbing a tree wasn't exactly easy, nor was finding one that seemed quite as comfortable as this one. And someone had to make sure the girl didn't fall out of the tree, right?

  
  


So, Blake shrugged and sat beside her, opening her book and settling in to enjoy the story.

  
  


/

  
  


_' “Of course, your majesty.” The raven haired temptress simpered as she laid her hand upon her scepter and began slowly polishing it. “Neither I, nor any of my clan, would dream of trying to take control from you in any capacity... all we ask is that, in return, you keep us in your thoughts, and make sure our lush, fertile land has all the seed it needs, hm? After all...” She said, her hand breaking rhythm and speeding up slightly. “We're certainly a land of young, nubile workers who would eagerly serve you, in any way you wish.”_

  
  


“ _W.. Well...” She said, trying to avoid groa-'_

  
  


Blake was startled out of her reverie by the transfer student rolling over, her head resting on her chest and her arms looping around her waist as she gave a contented sigh.

  
  


Blake waited to see if she would wake up, then shrugged and hooked her hands under the girl's armpits, pulling her up slightly to make the position more comfortable for the both of them.

  
  


Once she was safely nuzzling into her neck, Blake picked up her novella once again and tried to find where she'd left off.

  
  


/

  
  


May's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she nuzzled into the warmth once more, kissing at the skin there... before jumping back in shock, nearly falling out of the tree as she did.

  
  


Fortunately her latest body pillow had the presence of mind to reach out and yank her close, just as the branch she'd been leaning on snapped.

  
  


They huddled together for a moment, during which she got a good look at them.

  
  


The first thing she noticed was the bow. It seemed so out of place on such a seemingly-taciturn girl... but the second thing kind of pushed the thought from her mind.

  
  


She was beautiful... no, perfect.

  
  


Every hair seemed perfectly in-place, the slight glare seemed perfectly suited to her features, her skin was completely flawless... even the slight blush served to accentuate her beauty.

  
  


She tries to say something, but the beauty starts talking at the same time, and they both stop.

  
  


It happens twice more before May just waves her on, receiving a small smile in return.

  
  


“Sorry to wake you... I was looking for a quiet place to read, and found you up here. I thought someone should make sure you didn't fall out and hurt yourself, so I decided to stay.” She shrugged.

  
  


May grinned. “Oh, there's no need to worry about that, I sleep in trees all the time!”

  
  


There was a long pause while May mentally kicked herself, before the beauty spoke again.

  
  


“O...kay..” She said, suppressing a chuckle, and May fights the urge to do so herself.

  
  


“I'm May Zedong.” She says, putting out a hand, and the beauty stares at it for a moment before accepting it.

  
  


Her hand is pleasantly soft, but the grip is firm as they shake hands. “I'm Blake Belladonna. It's nice to meet you.”

  
  


There's another long pause, and May decides to just head back to her team's room, but Blake puts a hand on her shoulder before she can jump down.

  
  


“Um... if you'd like to stay, you can. I was, uh...” Blake shakes her head. “You cuddling me was nice. If you wanted to keep doing that, I'd be okay with it.”

  
  


The pause is much shorter this time, as May reclaims her spot, nuzzling into the larger girl's neck and sighing. “So... what're you reading?”

  
  


There's no response, so she turns to look at Blake's face, noting the focus there with a smile.

  
  


She shrugs and makes herself comfortable, intertwining her fingers with Blake's and just enjoying the company.

  
  


It was probably one of the stranger ways to meet someone, sure... but hey, who was she to complain?

  
  


She was cuddling a beautiful girl for the first time in months, after spending it on a team with three guys, she'd take what she could get.

  
  


Besides... she really did enjoy a bit of peace and quiet, every now and again.


End file.
